black_pinkfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Boombayah (Versão Japonesa)
Boombayah (hangul:ブンバヤ; romanização: Bunbaya) é a versão japonesa da música "Boombayah" do grupo sul-coreano BLACKPINK. É a primeira faixa do mini-álbum de estreia japonês BLACKPINK, o primeiro re-lançamento japonês do grupo, Re: BLACKPINK e o primeiro álbum de estúdio do grupo, BLACKPINK In You Area. Áudio Spotify Distribuição de Linhas # (36.2 segundos) - 29.3% # (31.0 segundos) - 25.1% # (29.3 segundos) - 23.7% # (27.1 segundos) - 31.9% Letras |-|Romanização= BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOM BOOM BA oppa YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH oppa YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOMBAYAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOM BOOM BA oppa YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH oppa YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOMBAYAH konya mi o yudane te odorou ano sora koe doko made ikou GOORU nante mushi toba sudake yo Let’s go Let’s go konya mi o yudane te odorou ano sora koe doko made ikou GOORU nante mushi toba sudake yo Let’s go Let’s go |-|Hangul= BLACKPINK in your area BLACKPINK in your area Been a bad girl, I know I am And I’m so hot I need a fan I don’t want a boy I need a man Click clack badda bing badda boom All eyes on me when I step in the room If you don't know, better ask somebody Watch your man hit the deck like pang pang pang Parang pa para para pang pang pang Raise your glass to the roof like chan chan chan Hands up, lit with a bottle full of Henny Watch your mouth when you speak my name: Jennie 光が踊るように with me Black to the Pink いつでも特別 (Oh yes) 見られても I wanna dance Like タラダラダンタン タラダラダンタン トゥドゥルプバウ 今夜上がりまくろう Don't stop この恋の予感 やばい惚れそう あなたと踊りたいの BOOMBAYAH Yah yah yah BOOMBAYAH Yah yah yah BOOMBAYAH Yah yah yah yah BOOM-BOOMBAH BOOM-BOOMBAH (オッパ!) Yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah (オッパ!) Yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah BOOM BOOM BA BOOMBAYAH! BLACKPINK in your area Imma take what's mine so get out my way Ain’t got time, I go hard and slay Middle finger up F you, pay me 90's baby, I pump up the jam Whip it up whip it up Baby that lambo Dropping the top I be too hard to handle Savage, I'm killing them, stacking my millions Stopping my paper? Go Brrrr RAMBO 私の腰に手を当てて Front to my back 抜群のスタイル (Oh yes) 自然で I know you wanna touch Like touch, touch, touch トゥドゥルプバウ 今夜上がりまくろう Don't stop この恋の予感 やばい惚れそう あなたと踊りたいの BOOMBAYAH Yah yah yah BOOMBAYAH Yah yah yah BOOMBAYAH Yah yah yah yah BOOM-BOOMBAH BOOM-BOOMBAH (オッパ!) Yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah (オッパ!) Yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah BOOM BOOM BA BOOMBAYAH! 今夜　身を委ねて踊ろう あの空越え　どこまで行こう ゴールなんて無視　飛ばすだけよ Let’s go Let’s go 今夜　身を委ねて踊ろう あの空越え　どこまで行こう ゴールなんて無視　飛ばすだけよ Let’s go Let’s go |-|Tradução= Blackpink em sua área Blackpink em sua área Fui uma garota má, eu sei que sou E eu sou tão quente, preciso de um ventilador Eu não quero um garoto, eu preciso de um homem Click-clack Badda bing badda boom Quando eu entro pela porta, todos olham para mim Mesmo que eu nem faça esforço Todos ficam com o nariz sangrando, pangpangpang Pangpang parapara pangpangpang Um brinde a mim agora, clink, clink, clink Mãos para o alto, na minha mão tem Uma garrafa cheia de Hennessy A garota que você sempre ouviu falar sou eu, Jennie A luz dançante me envolve Do preto ao rosa Onde quer que eu esteja, sou especial, oh sim Não me importa se você me olha ou não, eu quero dançar Tipo ttaradaradanttan Ttaradaradanttan ttudurubbau Eu gosto, eu gosto dessa atmosfera Eu gosto, eu gosto de você Estou me apaixonando por você esta noite Eu quero dançar com você Boombayah Yah yah yah boombayah Yah yah yah boombayah Yah yah yah yah Boom boom ba Boom boom ba (oppa!) Yah yah yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah (oppa!) Yah yah yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah yah yah yah Boom boom ba Boombayah Blackpink na sua área Tenho que fugir, o que mais eu poderia fazer? Eu sou imatura, não tenho medo, cara Dedo do meio para cima, foda-se, me pague Anos 90, baby, eu arraso nesse ritmo Corra, corra, oppa, de Lamborghini Hoje, você e eu apostaremos contra a juventude Não ouse me parar, e se que alguém tentar Eu vou brrrr me irritar Suas mãos envolvem minha cintura Da frente às minhas costas Meu corpo é especial, oh sim Seus olhos dizem, eu sei que você quer tocar Tipo tocar, tocar, tocar Tocar ttudurubbau Eu gosto, eu gosto dessa atmosfera Eu gosto, eu gosto de você Estou me apaixonando por você esta noite Eu quero dançar com você Boombayah Yah yah yah boombayah Yah yah yah boombayah Yah yah yah yah Boom boom ba Boom boom ba (oppa!) Yah yah yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah (oppa!) Yah yah yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah yah yah yah Boom boom ba Boombayah Não vamos ficar sóbrios hoje Ficaremos mais altos que o céu Eu quero ir rápido, sem saber o fim Vamos, vamos Não vamos ficar sóbrios hoje Ficaremos mais altos que o céu Eu quero ir rápido, sem saber o fim Vamos, vamos Galeria de vídeos BLACKPINK - BOOMBAYAH (JP Ver.) M V BLACKPINK - '붐바야(BOOMBAYAH)' DANCE PRACTICE VIDEO BLACKPINK - 'BOOMBAYAH' from BLACKPINK PREMIUM DEBUT SHOWCASE Curiosidades *É a primeira música japonesa de BLACKPINK. *Todos os raps estão em inglês. Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Singles Categoria:Singles japoneses Categoria:Lançadas em 2017 Categoria:Lançadas em 2018 Categoria:Músicas japonesas Categoria:BLACKPINK (álbum) Categoria:Re: BLACKPINK Categoria:BLACKPINK In You Area Categoria:BLACKPINK